


lethargy

by KeyKnows



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Luna made me do it, as in me complaning about canon, canon complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Naruto looks at his life and knows he’s happy.





	lethargy

**Author's Note:**

> so here we go :x

Naruto looks at his life and knows he’s happy.

He knows it for sure, with utmost security, because there’s no other thing his life can be describe as but happy.

He became Hokage, like he wanted. He has gone from being a pariah, a nuisance, a monster, to being the hero of the town that despised him so much at the beginning.

He’s not alone like he used to be. He has friends that not only recognize him for who he is, they also admire him and respect him, they trust him both as friend and as leader. And between those friends there’s Sasuke, of course, Sasuke that gave him so many headaches, so many broken bones and such a bleeding heart.

The loneliness that used to haunt his childhood is gone and has been replaced with love.

So much love that he even has a family now, a family like the one he wasn’t allowed to have, like the one destiny denied him so cruelly.

He has a beautiful, caring wife, a sweet daughter and a rebellious son.

Naruto has everything and more than he ever dreamed of.

Naruto looks at his life and knows he’s happy. But Naruto looks at the mirror and the image doesn’t match with what he knows.

It must be exhaustion, he thinks, he must just be tired and that’s why he looks like that, like an old colorless painting of a very sad man, like a portrait of everything he was always afraid of becoming.

Maybe he’s just tired, tired of the paperwork that accumulates in his office, tired of looking out of the window and daydreaming about       what he would be doing if he wasn’t Hokage: a jonin carrying out exciting missions; maybe an anbu doing sneaky stuff why not; or maybe a wandering ninja like his master used to be.   

Yes, it probably is fatigue, the one he has been carrying for what seems like years now. Maybe he’s tired of people’s admiration, maybe he’s tired of everyone out there expecting always the best of him, maybe he’s tired of everyone talking about how _perfect_ his life must be.

It’s fatigue, the one that doesn’t let him arrive at home early even when he could have. The one doesn’t allow him to listen to Hinata when she talks about anything, the one that makes their kisses short and cold and dry.

It’s fatithe the one that makes him smack his son whenever he does something out of line, the one that makes Naruto forget he used to be like that too and god, how much it hurt that recriminations were his only source of attention.

It must be fatigue, because it can’t be anything else.

He looks at his life and knows he’s happy, he’s just tired, he has just been tired, he has just been tired for the last week, the last month, the last couple of years.

He looks at the mirror and wonders what could’ve made him this tired if he’s so _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of ideas about Naruto not being happy with his life, and i explore none of them here bc i suck, i've been planing to write something about this for quite some time, but anohter fandom has me tangled up, so for now here's this warm up, one day i'll write a proper fic
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
